4 Seasons of Loneliness
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Hey, this is a songfic about what would happen if Lucy left the guild. How would everyone react? Or more importantly...Natsu? Read to Find out :D This fanfic is based off the song "4 Seasons of Loneliness" by Boyz II Men. Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of these amazing characters: D**

"Luce! You can't…you can't get on that train!" Natsu roared, running towards the train station.

His scale, checkered scarf was flying behind him, his white cinched pants flapping widely on his well muscled, yet slim legs. While his longish pink hair usually in disarray was blown back by the wind, slapping his neck ferociously. His black, squinty eyes were wide and out of focus, while tears like diamonds were leaving small dots on the cobblestone streets below him. And his arms were moving fast, his muscles pushing their limit, and rippling by each step he took.

Happy flew above him. His blue paws were in small, absolute fists and his white, angel-like wings seemed heavier than usual. His black eyes were burning, but he said nothing as tears pricked his eyelids. His arms were in front of him, his tail like a snake behind him.

For some odd reason Natsu didn't want Happy to carry him, and fly him over to Magnolia's train station. That was the fastest option they had right now. Natsu wanted, and needed to get to Lucy as fast as possible.

There was a warm sunset overhead, the bright rays shining on everyone and brightening people's spirits. Trees were darkened in the distance, but yet they accented the pink and peach colors of the sky. It showed a nice romantic picture, for the couples strolling along the streets; Woman and Men's hands loosely entwined, a woman's head on her beau's shoulder, or a family grinning by the world's beautiful masterpiece.

Happily easily dodged the people overhead, not looking back, but his eyes set on the path in front of him.

Natsu maneuvered around them, side-stepping and turning trying not to hurt anyone but wanting to get to Lucy as soon as possible. His breath was becoming more and more ragged, his hard muscles burning from the exertion.

Then they could finally see it: Magnolia's train station.

There were several stands, where woman and men helped the people ready to board the station. Then the gate opened, letting the last people for this ride to board. Surrounded by miscellaneous people; black, white, Asian, different ethnicities…there was Lucy.

As she boarded the train, her pink suitcase put in the luggage area, Natsu picked up his pace, tears running freely down his face once again.

When her soft, pale hand touched the rusty rail, and a man helped her up, he didn't notice tears running down her face also, or the kind man helping her, asking what was going on.

Then, she found a window seat, her face peering from the greasy glass. Her brown eyes looked sad, yet determined, but full of fresh, crystalline tears pooling by her eyelids. Tears trickled on her porcelain face, and soon made her cheeks crusty by the salty tears. Her blonde hair was flat against her face without the usual bright ribbon in her hair, or its usual curl at the end. Prominent on her face was downcast, but yet she knew…she needed to take this path.

Without Natsu.

"Lucyyyy!" Natsu yelled, accelerating and causing several people to throw curious glances his way. His mouth was set, yet he knew he probably couldn't get to her.

In his left hand was a letter, smudged with ink and sweat while happing ripped edges. He held it carefully and fragilely, as if it were too precious to be anywhere but with him, and him only.

But as the train started to move, its steel wheels moving with power and force, and gaining more and more energy he realized…**.**

He was too late.

As smoke, rose up into the air he paused, clenching his teeth and hating himself for not getting to Lucy earlier. _His Lucy. _

Then he looked up, his vest waving in the wind, his chest rising up and down from his breathing, his hair returning to its normal state. Tears leaving streaks down his grimy face. But then, his sad gaze met hers from that window, and train separating them.

Their gazes held, and it seemed as if time stopped in that moment. He dropped on his knees, begged at her with his eyes, yet she didn't oblige with what he wanted. He couldn't understand. He would probably never understand.

But just as quickly as he saw her, she vanished with the train. Steam rolling from the heavily, frictioned tracks.

Natsu put his hands on his trembling knees, and bent his head so he was looking at the ground. His breath was hoarse from tears and pain, not all the running he had just did in order to get to Lucy.

Happy stared at his best friend from the air, his body silhouetted in the happy sun. He had a sad look on his feline face and his bright eyes were dull from Lucy's loss as well.

"Natsu…" he whispered, hating himself that he couldn't help his friend.

Then Natsu got up. His head was bent, his pink hair crowning over his handsome features. He was tense, every muscle in his body on alert.

"Happy, let's go home," he said in a monotone voice, not wanting to look at the empty train station anymore, if he couldn't see Lucy smiling and waiting for him there.

"But Natsu, don't you want to find Lucy?" Happy asked, staring at the fire mage inquisitively.

Natsu didn't answer, and squeezed the piece of paper in his hand, the edges smoking and crisping rapidly.

Then the edges of his mouth turned up and he said confidently, yet softly,

"She'll come back Happy. I…I promise you that."

As they walked towards their apartment Happy realized Natsu's reasoning. Even if Natsu went after Lucy, it didn't mean she was ready to come back to them, or even him. Everyone had their own walk they had to do. Alone.

Then a silent chill washed over them, as Natsu's soft footsteps echoed in the busy city.

"…_I long for the warmth of days gone by,_

_When you were mine,_

_But now those days are memories in time,_

_Life's empty without you by my side…"_

_

* * *

_

_Winter…_

In a short few months, ice fanned the ground and rooftops were covered with a thin layer of snow, while jingle bells echoed around Magnolia. Soft, yet cold snowflakes flowed from the dark blue sky making a beautiful halo around everyone. It was cold outside but no one cared. People were ready for Christmas spirit to take them, and leave them without worry. Especially Fairy Tail. Things were different now that Lucy had left them in such a short notice.

Mirajane, with her silver hair pulled in a low ponytail while wearing wool-covered boots, a bright red parka, white stockings and snug white muffins was decorating Fairy Tail's building with silver bells, highly decorated reefs, and mistletoe from every exit or entrance. She was standing on an Iron ladder Gajeel made for her, and smiling widely.

Lisanna was on the lower part of the ladder sporting a pink and white dress, with ruffles on the end, and a pink scarf around her neck. A silent breeze came blowing her short white hair, and causing her cheeks to become more adorably ruddy.

She laughed as Elfman below them, was lecturing about the dangers on being on such a high ladder.

Gray was outside also, giving out gigantic snowflakes to passing kids and families. He was smiling widely, comforted by this weather and the people around him. He only wore a shirt, trench coat and elastic black jeans earning odd stares, but not from Lluvia poking her head out every once in a while to gaze at him.

Inside the guild Erza was checking over decorations, and finalizing if everything was in fine order. She was also having fun too, while talking to other members and sometimes sitting down to eat some strawberry cake while having a small conversation among each other.

Master was carrying a mug of butter beer and talking to everyone in his sight. His cheeks were a healthy color of pink, and a joyful smile was prominent on his features. His mustache was extra bushy, and his spirits were still high.

Lluvia was helping clean the pool, while talking to Cana who was looking at her cards with a happy expression on her face.

But Natsu, he was sitting at one of the splintery tables looking slightly glum, and picking at his food gingerly. His eyes were bright when he helped to put stuff up, or try new samples of Mirajane's delicious cooking. But otherwise, he slumped on the table and sighed every now and then. He wore a jacket, but other than that he was still dressed in his usual attire.

After Lucy left, the guild fell apart little by little in different ways. Gray still had his dry humor, but not a lot of people laughed at it anymore. Mirajane still tried to cheer everyone up, and bring the guild back together…most of the time, it worked. Even by a simple meet up at South Gate Park.

Each person had a different pain left over from Lucy's exit, but yet they still hoped she would come back no matter what.

None of them had any idea why Lucy left, even though Natsu had a small theory from the letter she wrote him…

Was she leaving for good? Would they ever see her again?

Those thoughts seemed to pierce everyone's mind, some more vividly then others

Although Natsu saw the note, it barely explained why she left everyone. All it said was:

_Natsu,_

_I'll see you soon ok? Although, I may not know when…But I'll always keep everyone and you in my mind. The laughs, crying, seriousness, tranquility (Although it was kind of rare), your happiness and bright attitude, etc. Keep it up ok?_

_The main thing I want to say is that I love you. Always will, always has. You amaze me, yet lift me up everyday…and I'll remember that as I'm gone. Your happy face, always smiling down at me…_

_Don't follow me though. There's some stuff I have to figure out by myself, and you should understand that pretty well right? But anyway, this is the end of my letter._

_Your celestial mage,_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail_

He wanted to go after her so bad, after those three words he couldn't admit after all these warm, friendly years they spent together. Happy even noticed the odd magnetism they held from the first time they met on that fateful day when they met…

"Natsu," someone said, interrupting his heavy thoughts.

Natsu looked up, and there was Erza crossing her arms over her armored chest with a big grin. Gray was smirking at him and Happy was winking at him. What Lucy used to do…

"Let's go dumbass," Gray said, pointing out of the guild to the cold weather. "Apparently a few people from the guild challenged the strongest team in Fairy Tail to a snowball fight."

Natsu grinned at them toothily and said, "Let's destroy them then."

Erza nodded, and together they walked out the guild, adrenaline running throughout their magical powered veins.

Though, they couldn't wave off that slight feeling of loneliness from their heart…

"…_In comes the winter breeze,_

_That chills the air and drifts the snow,_

_And I imagine,_

_Kissing you under the mistletoe…"_

_

* * *

_

_Spring…_

"Yes! It is spring," Lluvia sang as she walked around the guild and smiling at everyone in happy glee. "Lluvia loves the moist climate and earth."

"It's still a little chilly though," Lisanna said, smiling at Lluvia and rubbing her goose bumped arms as she sat at the bar stool, sipping on some Orange Juice.

Then she turned her gaze to Natsu, who was sitting next to her. He was eating breakfast hungrily, starting with the crunchy hash browns Mirajane just served to him. Food flew everywhere yet Lisanna giggled and Mirajane exchanged glances with Freed who was watching Natsu, with an amused expression on his face. At this time, they were dating, yet trying to keep it a little nonchalant.

"Don't you think so too Natsu?" Lisanna asked him, causing him the pause mid-chew.

Natsu gulped, and wiped his crumbly lips while his gaze focused on her.

"I guess," he said, not bothered by the weather at all. He was a living furnace after all, and dramatic temperatures or mild ones tended not to bother him at the least. Then he stuck his fork into an egg, and put it into his awaiting mouth.

"Natsu, come take a walk with me," Lisanna offered, dusting off her jean shorts, and giving him another smile. Although he knew, he had no choice if he went with her or not. Knowing Lisanna that long, he kind of figured her out after all these years. She was after all, one of his best nakama.

After he finished off his breakfast he thanked Mirajane and walked with Lisanna out of the guild, into the fresh humid air. Then Lisanna wrapped her arms around his well-muscled one in a friendly manner and they began to chat like the old days. They headed to the park, sakura blossoms blowing around them and the sun giving them a glow.

As soon as their feet hit the dewy grass Lisanna decided to ask him a question, she's been wanting to for a while. She knew that Lucy had a huge affect on him, and she wanted some answers.

"So…what's up with you Natsu?" the girl asked, starting with a more vague approach at first.

Natsu shrugged, as they sat on a dry bench covered with small blossoms.

"Nothing really," he answered, looking away from her looming blue eyes.

Lisanna bit her lip, and her eyes drew in with worry.

"You're still not yourself," she said, willing for him to look in her eyes. "What's going on?"

He looked at her and said, "Lisanna…I don't really want to talk about it."

When she gave him a look he smiled a little, and realized he could trust her with some stuff like no other. Except Lucy and Happy of course.

"It's Lucy," he said. "I'm worried about her. In the note she gave me, she said for me to be myself but it's…"

"Natsu," Lisanna interrupted abruptly. "Then be yourself. You know she loves that part of you as yourself. You're nakama worry about you too you know? We want you to be _you _again. I bet she would want that too Natsu."

His eyes widened and she smiled at him softly.

"Don't let her down ok?" she finished, hitting him in the heart.

Natsu nodded, full of energy that he could actually help Lucy no matter where she was in the world right now. When Lisanna asked if they wanted to head back, he nodded and they walked back with big grins on their faces. He put one in the pocket of his pants and felt the letter, the edges of his hands turning a charcoal color.

"…_When Springtime makes its way here,_

_Lilac blooms,_

_Remind me of your scent…"_

_

* * *

_

_Summer…_

"Let's go to the beach," Erza said in the guild, as her, Gray, Natsu and Happy were talking at the table. Gray was sitting on the table, only wearing boxers since it was too hot for him. Erza was dressed in jean, daisy dukes, a white halter top and sunglasses in her scarlet hair. Natsu was in his usual outfit, with a light tan and smiling widely from the idea of going to the beach. Happy was on his shoulder, smiling as well and enjoying the scarce moment of peace in the guild.

"Ok," Gray said with a small shrug of his bare shoulders.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said, with a salute, and jumping in the air while spreading his wings.

Quickly getting their luggage and bags, they headed towards the train station with big smiles, and a great attitude. The sun was glaring down at them, giving many people sunburns come tans. The heat was scalding yet comforting at the same time.

As they continued to walk on and chat, the two men in their boat along the small lake in Magnolia started to converse.

"Where's that young blonde?" one asked, tipping his hat and groaning while the sun still hit him at a different angle.

The other one shrugged and said, "She sure was pretty though. I hope the young lass comes back, it feels different without her."

Then they continued to sail on, looking at other people and hating the sun for the moment being.

One the team settled into the red seats of the train, Natsu and Happy on one side, Erza and Gray on the other, Natsu touched the window remembering this was the exact spot where Lucy sat when she left Magnolia. How ironic this would happen to him.

Once the train started to roll Natsu was more happy, to have Wendy heal him of his motion sickness. The whole ride there, him and Happy pointed out various, and random things. Even famous landforms along the railroad tracks. Erza and Gray on the other hand, were discussing other things.

Gray and Erza had their heads close together planning about what to do at the beach. So far they decided on sunbathing (For Erza of course), swimming, looking for seashells and…

"We'll definitely have to play volleyball," Erza said, with a beautiful smile for Gray who was giving her a glance.

"Ezra…" Gray said, with a sad shake of his head, and a small frown appearing on his handsome features. "Lucy isn't here with us."

"I know that!" Erza snapped, her eyes turning impatient and causing Gray to have a cold sweat, and rub his neck nervously.

"That's why," she added softly. "Happy's going to take her place, until she returns to us."

Gray searched her light brown eyes carefully, noticing how Lucy left a big scar on Erza.

'_Could Lucy really come back?' he thought._

His deep blue eyes widened at the thought, but then he bent his head low, his ebony locks creating a shadow over his disbelieving face. He chuckled lowly, as if that that was only an imagination that had broke so easily. In anyone's mind for that matter. It had almost been a year since she left, and no hint of her coming back has appeared to them. Natsu still paid her rent, so he had to take jobs frequently. But some time, Gray knew that Natsu was going to stop.

When they got to the beach, everything turned out perfectly. The boys pulled on their swim trunks while Erza pulled on a flower print bikini, causing many guys at the beach to drool, and nosebleed whenever they saw her. That day at the beach seemed as a renewing process for them, so they could share their pain from Lucy's departure together. Throughout the day they talked, played, and felt alight. Gray and Erza won the volleyball game though. I guess summer, really makes a difference on your hardened heart.

"_When Summer burns with heat,_

_I always get the hots for you…_

_Anytime I think about these things I shared with you,_

_I break down and cry 'cause I get so emotional…"_

_

* * *

_

_Autumn…_

"Shut up already!" Gajeel moaned in that raspy voice of his, and covering his ears, while walking around the almost-empty guild with frustration pouring throughout his body.

Lluvia bounced over to Gajeel with a big smile on her face, ready to share the big news. Gray actually asked her out on a date, and it was tomorrow night. Maybe he actually did like her now. Her empty blue eyes were bright, and she clasped her gloved hands. Levy glanced over at them with a raised brow, but then returned to her book.

"Gajeel, Lluvia thinks you have something on your mind," she said, looking at him welcomingly.

His sinister green eyes landed on the S-Class mage and he answered,

"I don't feel like talking ok? Turds talk," he said, walking out of the guild and shutting the door angrily.

Levy shrugged while Lluvia gave the blue-haired girl a confused glance. Lluvia could tell by Levy's look that it was typical for him to go on this immature rampage every now and then, when someone accused the iron-dragon slayer for having feelings for Levy. He would do that, or become angry the rest of the day and argue with Natsu as usual.

Gray and Natsu were "playing" pool at the far end of the guild in deep concentration. As soon as Gray hit the ball, he cracked many of them and obliterated a few, causing Natsu to curse underneath his breath. Gray raised the stick, and blew off the top and winked at Natsu with a smirk.

"Beat that!" he said, then started to laugh. "Wait…you can't cause I broke all of them."

"Not the eight ball," Natsu said, smirking back at him, and getting into position.

Gray said, "Shit. You're right."

Mirajane and Lisanna were watching the two boys from afar and laughed while Natsu jumped joyously, and Gray pouted into a corner. So typical for those two.

It was fall now, a warm breeze snaking into the guild and leaving a cinnamon scent. Warm colored leaves blanketed the round in a beautiful array of colors. It had been a year since Lucy left, and finally it felt like the guild was coming together again. They tried to find her through Lacrima, Cana through her cards, but it never seemed to work. Maybe, she really was gone forever.

Suddenly a knock came on the doors of the guild, and Romeo jumped up to answer it with a cute smile, upon his face.

There was a man. His face was greasy and stubble filled, and he had pig eyes. He wore overalls and a stained white t-shirt. He carried a clipboard, and a pen was on his ear.

He asked, "I hear you need ten more barrels of beer and...Wine was it?" he asked, checking the paper underneath the one he was looking at.

Mirajane giggled nervously, and left the bar area to go to the door with an apologetic smile on her beautiful face. She ushered to Romeo, and the kid left without hesitation. As she got all the details fixed, and signed the paper the man left and she went back to the bar, and gave a glass of water to Bixlow.

Then another knock came on the door, causing laughs to rile up from the few members at the guild today.

"Oi Mirajane, that guy got the hots for you?" Wakaba asked, and forming a heart from the smoke in his pipe. The laughter rose, and Freed even had to laugh at that.

Mirajane smiled sweetly; carrying her glass of wine she walked to the door and opened it with a welcoming smile. But when she saw who it was, she gasped and dropped the wine glass, causing it to shatter and the wine to pool from the cup and stains the wooden boards.

"Sis! What is it?" Elfman asked, starting to get up from his bench, his signia of magic starting to appear.

"Elfman," she said coolly, not looking back at her younger brother. "Please."

As she opened the door fully, everyone there stared at the figure unbelievingly. The guild suddenly turned quiet and Natsu's eyes widened. Could it really be?

"Lucy…" he whispered, starting to get up.

The girl had blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, and had a slight curl at the end. Her skin was pale and unblemished, and her big innocent brown eyes were full of warmth and happiness. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a brown belt holding her several gold and silver keys. At the upper part of her body she sported a v-neck, blue and white halter top mostly covered by her gray sweater. She had a hand on her right arm, showing her hot pink Fairy Tail sign. On her left side was her pink suitcase. She stood shyly, yet sexily giving and odd, yet intriguing aura.

Mirajane smiled widely, tears starting to form in her blue eyes and hugged Lucy; wrapping her trembling arms around the blonde's slim body.

Lucy hugged her back, happy to be back at home and with Mirajane.

"Mirajane, I'm so sorry. I should have told…"

"Lucy," Mirajane interrupted softly, causing Lucy to be quiet and open her closed eyes.

"You're our nakama. As long as you're back with us, other information is extraneous," Mirajane added, pulling away so others could greet Lucy.

Then other guild members came and embraced Lucy with glad smiles on their faces, some with tears in their eyes.

When Erza got to her she barked, "Don't ever leave like that again Lucy! Got it?"

Lucy broke into a sweat, and then rubbed her arm nervously. But then Erza hugged her, and she whispered, "I mean it Lucy."

Lucy smiled, happy to see one of her best friends again.

Just then Levy ran into Lucy's arms as Erza pulled away, causing the two to fall to the ground. Lucy laughed, and so did Levy hugging, even when they got up. After Lucy greeted everyone she pulled in with her suitcase, a little down she didn't see Natsu or Happy. Where were they? Dropping a jewel, she dropped to her knees and got it feeling a warm gaze on her.

"Eh?" she asked, getting up, and meeting black mysterious eyes right in front of her.

His pink hair was perfectly messy, and the scarf Igneel gave him loosely tied around his neck. His vest was tied with a belt and all they could do was smile at each other with silly grins at each other.

"Natsu…I," she started lamely, but when she felt arms encase her, she let herself be pulled to his warm body.

"Lucy," he said, in her hair. "We thought you wouldn't come back but…you did."

A tear from his eyes fell on her lips and she said,

"I'm sorry for causing you and the guild all this." She said, squeezing her eyes hard and letting a lone tear fall down her cheek. Then she pulled away a little and looked into those kind eyes.

"Lucy, as long as you're back…" he started, then shook his head as if words weren't enough to explain these feelings he got for seeing her in the flesh, after all these times. After those four seasons of loneliness…

"You read the letter…didn't you?" she asked, taking his hand and intertwine it loosely with her trembling fingers.

He nodded and said, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you too."

Before she could respond or say anything, his warm soft lips were upon hers. Her lips trembled from this odd sensation, but as his lips came over hers they soon stopped. Their hands tightened as he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth slightly, and poking his tongue through her teeth, wanting to taster her, feel her presence right in front of him. Lucy did the same to him, and the kiss was as if they were on a rainbow of light, guiding one another to each other after those long four seasons.

When she pulled away, she put her head on his chest and they didn't realize the guild was smiling at the couple.

As the new couple walked out hand in hand Gray smiled and chugged down some ice water.

"It's great to have Lucy back," he said, looking at Lisanna and Wendy.

Then Wendy's eyes lit up and she said, "Now that Lucy is back, let's celebrate!"

Lisanna exchanged glances with Gray and they both smiled, Lisanna rubbed Wendy's hair and said, "You're too cute."

* * *

_Suddenly winter didn't feel so chilly anymore…_

_Spring so sweet and innocent…_

_Summer so unbearable…_

_And autumn, so sweet, tranquil, and calm…_

"…_Reminiscing our love,_

_As I watch,_

_Four seasons change…"_

Fin


End file.
